


DB's bad romance

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another of my old stories for DeviantART. In this one, Disco Bear ends up getting a date, but the date isn't what she seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disco Bear was on his way to Pop's house. Pop had called him earlier saying that he was going out of town for a week so he needed him to look after Cub while he was gone. Disco Bear asked Pop why he was going out of town but only got the usual response for whenever he asked him that. It bugged him that he wouldn't tell him the real reason, whatever it was. Not that he minded baby-sitting Cub for a few days. He had actually done it before, so it was pretty easy for him.  
When he got to Pop's house he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a couple of minutes Pop answered the door, a brown suitcase sitting by the door.

Pop: *smiles* Hey DB, I wasn't expecting you for a couple more minutes.

Disco Bear: Well, I figured that I should try to get here on time for once. *laughs slightly*

Pop: Well either way, I better get going to the bus stop. I just put Cub down for his nap so he shouldn't wake up for about an hour. You remember where everything is, right?

Disco Bear: I'm pretty sure. Don't worry Pop, you know I'll take good care of Cub.

Pop: I know that, but I guess I can't help but worry. Being a single parent isn't all that easy, especially when you see your kid die almost every day. *shivers*

Disco Bear: Like I just said, don't worry Pop, everything will be alright. There's two things I know for sure: that I'm good with the ladies, and that I can look after Cub without him dying.

Pop: *rolls his eyes* Well, one of those is right. *looks at watch* I'd better get going if I'm going to catch my ride!

Pop grabbed his suitcase, said a quick goodbye to Disco Bear, and ran out the door. Disco Bear sighed and closed the door after walking into the house. He sat down on the couch and started reading the book he had brought with him. He had been trying to finish it for about a month, but with him dying all the time it was almost impossible.  
After a while he closed his book and went to see if Cub was awake yet. He went upstairs and walked into Cub's room quietly, just in case he was still asleep. He walked over to Cub's crib and smiled when he saw him sleeping peacefully. He patted Cub's head and thought about how tough it must be for Pop, trying to raise him on his own.

Disco Bear: 'I still can't believe that his wife left him, they were a pretty good couple. Well, at least he's got Cub…' *sighs*

He was about to leave when he heard Cub waking up. He looked back down into the crib and saw Cub smiling at him. Cub sat up and babbled happily. Disco Bear picked him up and went downstairs to the kitchen to get him something to eat, seeing as he was usually hungry when he woke up. He placed Cub in his seat and started looking though the cabinets.  
After a little looking he found some cherrios. He poured a couple onto the tray of Cub's seat and let him eat them. He usually made a 'game' of it by throwing them across the room, but he did eat some of them.  
When he was finished Disco Bear took him to the living room and watched as he played with some of his toys. Cub tugged on his pant leg and held up a toy train, showing that he wanted Disco Bear to play with him. Disco Bear was about to take it when his cell-phone rang.

Disco Bear: *answers it* Hello, who is it?

????: Hello there, DB.

Disco Bear: *eyes widen* You! How'd you get my number?

????: I know a guy. Listen, the reason I'm calling you is because I know that you've been trying to get to Jane, haven't you?

Disco Bear: *angry* You know I have a good reason to see her and I-

????: Get it though your thick head that I'm only warning you because I'm feeling generous. Stay away from her, you got that? Otherwise you'll regret it. *hangs up*

Disco Bear looked at the phone and threw it angrily at the wall. He hated getting calls from her, they only reminded him of how much of a screw-up he is. Cub looked up at Disco Bear, completely oblivious to his anger. Disco Bear sighed and picked the toddler up.

Disco Bear: Why don't you and Uncle Disco go to the park? How does that sound?

Cub babbled happily and clapped his hands. Disco Bear grabbed Cub's jacket and helped him get it on, then the two headed to the park. When they got there they saw that several of Cub's friends who were close to his age were already there. Cub ran over to play with them while Disco Bear sat on the park bench and continued reading, every once and a while looking over at Cub to make sure he was alright.

????: This seat taken?

Disco Bear looked up from his book and saw a beautiful fox girl standing there. She was wearing a black tank-top with a light brown jacket, jeans, purple heels and several bracelets of different colours. Her fur was black with purple undertones and her eyes were like blue gem stones. Normally Disco Bear would've tried flirting with her, but he was still pretty upset about the phone-call he had just gotten so he didn't.

Disco Bear: No, feel free to take it. *continues reading*

Violet: Thanks. *sits down next to Disco Bear* I'm Violet, and you are?

Disco Bear: The name's Disco Bear, but some of my friends call me DB for short. Nice to meet you.

Violet: Disco Bear? Now where have I heard that name before? Hm… Oh, I know! Your that guy who's always getting turned down, right?

Disco Bear: Yeah, and how's that any of your business anyway? *glares at Violet*

Violet: Sorry, I was just asking… *looks down*

Disco Bear: *sighs* I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a bad mood. Normally I just let things go, but, well, let's just say it's something pretty important to me…

Violet: I think I know what your talking about. My ex-boyfriend calls me sometimes. The guy's nice and all but we just don't connect, know what I'm saying?

Disco Bear: I think so. Still, I-

Toothy: Look out, run away truck!

Disco Bear looked behind Violet and saw that a truck was heading strait towards Cub and one of his friends. Without thinking he raced towards Cub and his friend and scooped them in his arms, just barely dodging the truck which crashed into a nearby tree. Disco Bear looked down at the toddlers in his arms, and when he saw that they were both alright he let out a sigh of relief and got up.  
Violet and several other people raced over to him, having just seen him save Cub and his friend from what should've been another two on that day's death list. Disco Bear handed Cub's friend over to her mom who thanked him several times over.

Disco Bear: Just looking out for Cub and his pal. *smiles*

Violet: That was amazing DB! I never would've thought that you'd be so brave.

Disco Bear: Well, I'm full of surprises I guess.

Violet: Oh? Maybe you could show me some of these so-called surprises sometime. *pulls out a piece of paper and writes something* Give me a call, alright?

Violet handed the piece of paper to Disco Bear and then left with a wink. Disco Bear looked at the paper and saw that it had the words "Violet's cell" followed by a phone number. He looked back to where Violet had just been but she was already gone.

Toothy: Wow, I don't know what I'm more impressed by, the fact that you just saved Cub or the fact that you got some chick's phone number!

Disco Bear: Well, I always said that the ladies couldn't resist me! *chuckles slightly*

Toothy: And he's back to normal…*sighs*

Disco Bear took Cub home after that. On the way there Pop stopped at a candy store and got Cub a lollipop to cheer him up a little. Even though Cub was only a toddler, he already knew what would usually happen when it came to situations like that. When they got back to Pop's house Cub continued playing like nothing had happened.  
Disco Bear was looking at Violet's number, trying to decide if he should call her or not. Even though he flirted with just about every girl in sight that he deemed worth the effort, he was actually pretty shy when it came to asking a girl out on a date. After a while he picked up his cell phone from where he had thrown it and looked though his messages.

Disco Bear: *sighs* Nothing. Hm… Maybe I should call Pop for some advice on what I should do, though I should probably leave out Cub nearly being killed by a run away truck. I wonder who was driving it anyway? *shrugs* Oh well, guess it doesn't matter.

Later that night, after he had put Cub to bed, he plopped on the couch and started to call Pop's cell. He usually kept it off when he left town but he usually called back quickly. After a while it went to the answering machine.

Disco Bear: Hey Pop, it's DB. You'll never guess what happened today! I was feeling pretty upset, so I took Cub to the park so that at least one of us wouldn't be. While we were there I met this hot fox girl named Violet and - man, your never going to believe this! - she gave me her cell number! Of course, I don't know if I should call her or not and before you say it flirting and going on an actual date are two separate things! Anyway, call back when you get the chance. *hangs up*

Shortly after hanging up, Disco Bear yawned and fell asleep on the couch. He was dreaming of an over-romanticised version of him saving Cub and getting Violet's number when his cell went off, waking him and causing him to roll off of the couch. He mumbled something and answered his cell phone grudgingly.

Disco Bear: Hello, who is it? Whoever this is, you'd better have a good reason for calling at two in the morning… *yawns*

Pop: Hey DB, I just got your message and I've got two questions. First off, how'd you get this girl's number?

Disco Bear: Heheh, what can I say? The ladies find me attractive!

Pop: Let me guess the real reason: Cub was in a dangerous situation and you somehow saved him, right?

Disco Bear: …Although yours is right, I like my explanation better…

Pop: *chuckles a little* Same old Disco Bear? You got to tell me, where you always like this?

Disco Bear: *smiles* Don't you already know that one? I've told you, like, a million times by now! So, what's the other thing you wanted to ask me? And if it's what I think it is, then yes, Cub's alright, he's sleeping in his crib right now.

Pop: Although that's good to know, that's not what I was going to ask.

Disco Bear: Huh? Then what-

Pop: In your message, you said that you had been feeling upset. Disco Bear, I know enough about you to know that there are only three things that truly upset you. One, your afro get's ruined; two, you get shot down, and even then your usually back to your old self in a matter of minutes; and three, she calls. Today you got some girl's number and last I saw your hair was it's normal self, so I'm going to guess that it was number three, huh?

Disco Bear: *leans forward and sighs* Things where going so perfectly between the two of us, I don't know where it all went wrong. It just happened so fast…

Pop: DB, it's been six years since Andrea left you. I know that this sort of thing isn't easy to get over but-

Disco Bear: That's just it Pop, no matter what I do, I'll never be able to completely 'get over it' because I still don't know what she looks like, and we both know I'm not talking about Andrea…

Pop: Well, there I can't relate to you. Either way, you should take this opportunity. Who knows? It might be the start of something new. *crashing sound in the background* Oh, sorry DB, I'll have to call you back! *hangs up*

Disco Bear turned his cell phone off and thought about what Pop had just said. He decided that he'd call Violet tomorrow and go on a date with her, even with the recent drama.

Disco Bear: But first, I need to get some sleep! *yawns and falls asleep again*

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

When Disco Bear woke up, it was already one in the afternoon. He yawned and walked into the kitchen, surprised to see that Cub had somehow gotten out of his crib and had a bunch of cheerios in front of him. Disco Bear stood there for a minute, trying to figure out how he did it but was still too tired to put any serious thought into it.  
After Disco Bear and Cub finished their late breakfast Disco Bear remembered that he wanted to call Violet to see if she wanted to go on a date with him. The thought alone was making him nervous. It had been a while since he had gone on a date, and even then he had almost been to nervous to ask her out properly.

Disco Bear: Okay DB, you can do this! Your just asking her if she wants to go to a movie, that's it! You. Can. Do. This!

He found Violet's number again and started to call her when he got an incoming text message. He opened it and saw that it was from Pop. It just asked him how Cub was doing and if he's asked Violet out yet. He responded by typing "Cub is fine and I'm going to soon. How's your week out of town going so far?". He sent the text and started to call Violet again when the screen showed that an unknown number was calling him.

Disco Bear: Who could this be? *answers* Hello?

????: Run.

Disco Bear: Huh, who is this?

????: Get out of town while you still can. It's starting.

Disco Bear: What the heck are you talking about, and who are you?!

????: Things are starting to fall apart. If you value your life, you'll run while you still can. Consider this a fair warning.

Disco Bear: I don't know who you are pal but if you think I'm going to-

The other line went dead midway though Disco Bear's sentence. He looked at his cell phone confused. The voice on the other end, obviously male, had sounded familiar somehow but he couldn't place it. He decided that it was probably just some weirdo that had randomly typed his number in. He shrugged and tried to call Violet for a third time, finally succeeding.

Violet: Hello, who is it?

Disco Bear: U-Um, hi Violet. It's me, you know, Disco Bear. W-we met the other day at the park, and, um, yeah… *shaking like a leaf*

Violet: Oh hey DB! How are you? Is everything alright, you sound pretty nervous.

Disco Bear: What?! Me, nervous? Th-that's ridiculous! *laughs nervously*

Violet: *giggles slightly* Of course. So, I'm guessing that you want to ask me on a date? I mean, from what I've heard about you, that's what you want, right?

Disco Bear: W-well, I-if it's n-not too much trouble…

Violet: You know you sound a little funny when you stutter, right?

Disco Bear: *laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck*

Violet: Well, tonight I'm busy until six, so why don't you come and pick me up at eight? By that time I should be ready. Hope your better at dates then you are flirting. *laughs*

Disco Bear: Don't worry baby, I know how to show a girl a good time, especially when she's as foxy as you.

Violet: Bad joke aside, can't wait. I'll meet you at the park, okay? Bye, DB. I'll see you later tonight.

Disco Bear: Bye, Violet. *smiles*

Once Violet hanged up, Disco Bear jumped up happily. He dressed Cub in his coat and then headed over to Disco Bear's house so that he could get ready for his date with Violet. He placed Cub on the sofa and went to get ready. Although he had plenty of time, he still wanted to make sure he was prepared. Eventually he decided to go with what he usually wore, which would still be fine for where Disco Bear was taking her. He was planning on taking Violet to a dance club he had heard Pop and someone else talking about. It was pretty new and no one had died there yet so it didn't have the usual tension that other dance clubs had in the air, which would be nice considering that he wanted to leave a good impression on Violet.  
When the time for his date finally arrived, he dropped Cub off at Flaky's house and headed over to the park to meet up with Violet. When he got there she was waiting for him on the park bench. She was wearing a dazzling black dress, purple flats, a silver necklace, and the same bracelets that he had seen her wear the previous day. She had some dark purple eye shadow on and purple lip-gloss.

Disco Bear: You look great, Violet. *smiles*

Violet: Thanks DB, you don't look bad yourself. So, where are we going? I hope I didn't dress too formally or not enough!

Disco Bear: Don't worry, what your wearing is fine. I plan on taking us dancing and then getting something to eat, nothing too big.

Violet: Alright, let's get going then.

The two of them started walking towards the club he had heard of. He had gotten directions from Cuddles so that they wouldn't get lost. When they got there, the line was surprisingly short for such a popular club.

Disco Bear: Huh, must be a slow day. Well either way, it just means that we'll be able to get into the club all that faster!

Violet: That's great! We'd better get in line before anyone else shows up though.

Several minutes later Disco Bear and Violet got into the club. Every where they looked people were either dancing, drinking, or just chatting with others. Multi-coloured lights flashed all over the place, although it was a bad idea considering they were in Happy Tree Town, which made the place look even more amazing.  
Disco Bear pulled Violet onto the dance floor almost immediately. She laughed at a couple of his dance moves but he didn't mind. Besides, it turned out that she was as bad a dancer as him. After a while they got off the dance floor and sat on one of the couches that lined the dance floor, laughing.

Disco Bear: *laughing* Not to be rude or anything but you need to work on your dancing!

Violet: *laughing* You weren't all that good a dancer yourself DB! Well at least I know why your called Disco Bear!

Disco Bear: Well, you can't say I don't live up to my name!

Violet: *laughs* Got me there. Hey DB, I hope you don't mind me asking but what's wrong?

Disco Bear: *looks at Violet confused* Huh? What do you mean?

Violet: Well, I can tell that you're truly a nice guy, even if you flirt like crazy and can't dance to save your life, so why isn't it that you haven't settled down yet? You know, start a family and all that?

Disco Bear: *flinches slightly* Um, that's kind of a sensitive subject for me… *looks down sadly*

Violet: Oh, I'm sorry, I-I didn't…

Disco Bear: *smiles slightly* It's alright Violet, I know you didn't mean anything by it. Now come on, this is one of my favourite songs! *pulls Violet back onto the dance floor*

Violet smiled and the two continued dancing. After an hour they had to leave because Mouse Ka-Boom had flipped out and was killing everyone inside the club. They didn't stop running until they had reached the park, Flippy and Sneaky close behind. The four of them practically collapsed onto the first bench they found, completely out of breath.

Disco Bear: *panting* Is he following us?

Sneaky: *panting* Doesn't look like it. I think we're safe, although me and Flippy are gonna have to go back and get him once he's snapped out of it.

Violet: *panting* I thought only Flippy flipped-out! That's what I heard before I moved here.

Flippy: *panting* Well, not any more. Mouse has been having flip-outs for a while now. We're still not sure what sets them off, but when something does you'd better start running.

Sneaky: We think it has something to do with flashes of light and loud noises. That's our best guess.

Disco Bear: *panting* Why did you take him to a dance club if that's what sets him off?

Flippy: I thought he wouldn't flip out around music, but I guess I was wrong. Sorry if we ruined your date you two.

Violet: *panting* It's alright, we were thinking of leaving soon anyway. You two are Flippy and Sneaky, right? I'm Violet, nice to meet you two, although I wish it was under better circumstances…

Flippy: Nice to meet you too Violet. Well, wish we could stay and chat, but we'd better go and make sure Mouse Ka-Boom hasn't caused to much damage to the place.

Sneaky: Later you guys, have fun on your date.

Disco Bear and Violet waved good-bye to them as they walked back towards the club. The two sat on the bench, still trying to catch their breath. Unlike Flippy and Sneaky who were used to running long distances like that, Disco Bear and Violet weren't.

Violet: Well, this has been a fun night, minus the whole I might die thing of course. Does that happen often?

Disco Bear: You get used to it. Why don't we get something to eat? All that dancing and running for dear life has got me hungry!

Violet: Me too. So, where should we go?

The two of them headed over to Petunia's diner and got something to eat. When they were finished it had gotten pretty late so Disco Bear decided to walk Violet back to her place.  
Her apartment was fairly spacious, all things considered. There were unopened boxes laying all over the place. A couple piece of furniture were placed here and there, but nothing much.

Violet: Sorry my place is such a mess. I'm still unpacking and waiting for a few things to get here, otherwise I'd invite you in.

Disco Bear: It's alright. I have to go over to Flaky's and pick Cub up anyway.

Violet: *smiles* Still, I had a great time. Maybe we can do this again?

Disco Bear: With or without the running and blood?

Violet: Preferably without. See you later, DB. *kisses him on the cheek*

Disco Bear: *blushing* Y-y-yeah, I-I'll see you l-later.

Violet: *giggles* Good night DB. *closes door*

Disco Bear stood there for a minute before finally snapping back to reality. After he picked up Cub, thanked Flaky for looking after him, and put Cub to bed he laid down on the couch and re-played the entire night in his head. The only way it could've been better was Mouse hadn't flipped-out when he had.  
Meanwhile, Violet was also thinking about the date she had been on, only she wasn't quite as happy about it.

Violet: How is it he's still alive?! Everything was perfect, and yet he's still alive! I even poisoned his drink! *groans* Obviously this is going to be harder then I thought. Too bad I have to kill him, he's actually a decent guy once you get past the disco obsession and the flirting. Oh well, these things happen in my line of business. Hm, I wonder what he did to tick this girl off so much anyway? Oh well, all that matters is getting the job done and getting paid, so I better get this over with quick.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later Disco Bear was playing with Cub when someone knocked at the door. He patted Cub on the head and went to go get it. He opened the door and was surprised to see Violet standing there.

Disco Bear: Hey Violet, what are you doing here? Not that I'm disappointed to see you but I thought you still had a bunch of unpacking to do.

Violet: I do, but I thought I'd take a break and come over to see you. I asked a friend of yours and they told me that you were here, so here I am. *smiles*

Disco Bear: Well, come on in! *Smiles*

Violet Walked in and Disco Bear closed the door behind her. While he went to get something to drink, Violet sat on the couch and watched Cub play. He looked up at her and stuck his tongue out at her. She started to pull a small dagger out of her boot when Disco Bear came back with two cups of coffee. She slid it back in before he noticed and took the cup, thanking him. Disco Bear sat next to her on the couch.

Violet: That date we had was pretty good, wasn't it?

Disco Bear: Yeah, and I was thinking that maybe we could have another one. You know, once my buddy comes back from his trip and I don't have to baby sit Cub. He should be back in a few days, if that works for you.

Violet: That would be nice. Oh hey, what's that? *points to the other side of the room*

When Disco Bear turned his head to see what she was talking about Violet slipped some poison into his drink.

Disco Bear: I don't see anything.

Violet: Oh, must've been my imagination. Anyway, we should drink up before our coffee get's cold.

Violet took a sip from her mug and watched Disco Bear take a sip from him. She smirked for a second and looked at her watch.

Violet: 'Only three minutes before this guy drops like a fly and I can get out of here! I might have to do something about the kid but he's probably to young to remember it.' So DB, tell me about yourself. I mean, I know a little about you, but not that much.

Disco Bear: Well, a little known fact about me is that I'm immune to most poisons.

Violet: *eyes widen for a second* R-really? That's pretty interesting… *tightens grip on coffee mug*

Disco Bear: So tell me, exactly how much is she paying you? *takes another sip from coffee mug*

Violet: H-huh?! Wh-what are you-

Disco Bear: Please, I can spot an assassin from a mile away. You're the fourth one Andrea's sent. Man, she really doesn't let these things go, does she? *chuckles slightly*

Violet opened her mouth to complain but figured that it was useless if he already figured it out. She placed the coffee mug on the table, pulled out the dagger that was in her boot, and held it against Disco Bear's throat. He flinched slightly and stared at the dagger.

Disco Bear: Well, you're the most forward one she's sent. The last one left town after I told her I knew.

Violet: Just tell me one thing before I send you to the grave. What did you do to get her so pissed off at you? Did you flirt with someone, steal from her, what?! I've been trying to figure out why but I can't come up with an answer.

Disco Bear: Custody.

Violet: Huh? *looks at Disco Bear confused*

Disco Bear: Weird, she usually fills them in on the details. Well, if you'll take the knife away from my neck for a few minutes I can explain it.

Violet: …Alright, but only because I'm curious… *puts the dagger on the table*

Disco Bear: It started about six years ago, if you really want to go that far back. You see, Andrea and I had fallen in love with each other and had been dating for a while and had decided to get married. About a month after the wedding, we went to a friend's party to celebrate… well, I don't remember what exactly but that's beside the point. After about an hour or so I had gone to get the two of us some drinks, and when I came back she was flirting with some guy I had never even seen. At first I thought it was a one time thing, but I was wrong. I often came home to find her kissing other guys or flirting with them. Eventually I got sick of it and filed a divorce. It went though, and I thought that that was the of her. About a year later, I got a call from her, or who I thought had been her. It turned out to be Jane… my one and a half year old daughter… *frowns*

Violet: What? But wait, if she was constantly cheating on you, then how can you be sure that Jane's your daughter?

Disco Bear: I know because I always forced the guys she cheated on me with to tell me if the two of them had, well, you know… *coughs* And she always checked whenever she had a doctor's appointment so there was that too. Anyway, it turns out that for some strange reason Andrea had kept my number and Jane had found and called me. Pretty smart for a one year and a half year old, right? We talked for a little bit before Andrea found her and we started arguing. I still don't know what Jane looks like, although she should be six years old by now…

Violet: Wow, if I had know that was the case, then I wouldn't have taken on this job. So when your not flirting your trying to figure out how to get custody over this little girl you've never even seen before?

Disco Bear: *shrugs* More or less. The only person in Happy Tree Town that knows I even had a wife is Pop, Cub's dad and my closest friend. He's been helping me as much as he can, but after six years I'm starting to give up all hope of ever seeing her… So, how do you want to do this?

Violet: Do what?

Disco Bear: You know, kill me. I'll come back in a few days anyway and it might finally get the message across to Andrea that I'm not going to stop trying to see Jane and that there's nothing she can do about it.

Violet: So wait, that thing about people coming back to life in this town is true?!

Disco Bear: Yeah, but Andrea has no idea. Feel free to tell her when you see her, although I'd wait until after she's paid you.

Violet: Still, your acting pretty calm for someone who's about to be killed in a few minutes.

Disco Bear: Like I said, I'll come back in time for Pop to pick up Cub, and I don't want you to lose your pay because you didn't kill me. If there's one thing I hate, it's putting a pretty lady like yourself at a disadvantage. *winks*

Violet: You are, without a doubt, the strangest person I've ever had to kill.

Disco Bear shrugged. He didn't want blood to get all over the carpet so he and Violet went out to the backyard. Once they were outside Violet sliced Disco Bear's throat open before he could say anything. She arranged the surroundings so that it looked like it had been an accident and left, dealing with conflicting feelings as to what she should do next.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later Disco Bear was back at his place. He sighed as he thought about the one time he heard his daughter's voice.

*flashback*

Disco Bear: Hello, Andrea? Why are you calling me?

Jane: Are you mommy's friend? I'm Jane. Are you Disco Bear?

Disco Bear: Um, yeah, why?

Jane: *giggles* That's a funny name you got! Mommy says that it's the name of a bad person but you don't sound all that bad. Oh, hi mommy! Why-

Andrea: Sorry about that DB, won't happen again.

Disco Bear: Andrea, who's Jane? She sounds pretty young.

Andrea: She's my daughter, but that's all you'll ever know about her.

Jane: Mommy, didn't you say daddy's nickname was DB?

Disco Bear: What?! Did she just say what I think she did?!

Andrea: *sighs* Yes, it's true, but if I have my way you'll never see her, so don't try. Goodbye, Disco Bear. *hangs up*

*end of flashback*

Disco Bear shook his head and stood up. He was about to go upstairs when someone knocked on the front door. He stopped and went to answer it, figuring that it was Pop for some reason. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Violet standing there, wearing the same outfit she had been wearing the first day they met with the exception of her bracelets.

Disco Bear: Violet? What are you doing here? I thought you left Happy Tree Town after you killed me.

Violet: I did, but I figured you might want this. *hands an envelope to Disco Bear*

He took the envelope from Violet hesitantly and read the writing on the front. It said "She's got your eyes." in purple pen. He opened the envelope and pulled out a letter written in blue crayon.  
Inside was also a picture of a little bear girl with the same blue eyes as Disco Bear and blonde hair. She was wearing a sleeveless, blue, simple summer dress and a silver necklace with a mini disco ball dangling on it. Although it was his first time seeing her, he knew immediately who the little girl in the picture was. He looked at Violet, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. For the first time in a long time, he was completely speechless.

Violet: I took a picture of her when Andrea wasn't looking. I figured that if you couldn't see her in person then seeing a picture of her would be the next best thing. When I told Jane that it was for her dad she ran back inside and wrote that letter. For a six year old she's pretty smart, I'm sure you'd be proud of her. *smiles*

Disco Bear: B-but, why? I mean, just a few days ago you killed me.

Violet: Believe it or not, I felt kinda bad for you, and not just because you're a terrible flirt. I felt that it wasn't fair that you haven't even seen her once, and seeing as I've already killed you I figured that it couldn't do any harm. *shrugs*

Disco Bear: Violet… thanks, you have no idea just how much this means to me. *smiles*

Violet: Just do your best to avoid getting on my hit list again, alright? However, all things considered, you're an okay guy. *smiles*

Disco Bear: Again, thanks. You want to come in for a minute?

Violet: Sorry, can't, I got another job waiting for me on the other side of the globe and I can't afford to miss my flight. Besides, I make it a personal rule to never get too attached to my clients, customer or target. Still, feel free to keep my number in case you even need my services. *winks*

Disco Bear laughed nervously. After they said their goodbyes he walked back inside and headed upstairs, reading Jane's letter the entire time. He smiled and placed the picture in a glass frame, happy to finally know what his daughter looked like.

Disco Bear: Some day, I'm going to see you in person Jane, just you wait. *smiles*

The End.


End file.
